


The King's Temptation

by Heather_Mason



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Romance, Self-cest, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Mason/pseuds/Heather_Mason
Summary: After all, who could satisfy JJ better than JJ?





	

JJ sat alone in his luxury hotel room. His fiance had gone out with his mother to look around Barcelona for wedding dresses and his father was still drinking in the hotel's bar. The king took off his JJ style cotton shirt and pants and placed them lovingly into the laundry hamper , making sure to check out his perfectly toned abs as he passed the bathroom mirror. He carefully removed his 24k gold necklace and glanced affectionately at the key he kept on his person at all times. JJ opened his suitcase and reached into the hidden compartment to retrieve a safe. He used the important key to unlock the diamond-studded, name-engraved personal safe that held all of the king's most precious belongings.

JJ cast a lustful but slightly disappointed look towards the giant mirror in front of his king size bed, as he rummaged through his safe. It was necessary for a man of his high status to have a beautiful trophy fiance, but she would never be able to satisfy his grand sexual desires. JJ restlessly began placing every medal he had ever earned around his neck. The medals felt cold on his smooth warm skin, and the difference in temperature combined with his increasingly attractive reflection elicited a small gasp from the king. JJ didn't blame his fiance for not satisfying his desires, because sadly there was no one on earth who could ever fully satisfy him. JJ smirked and felt himself getting hard at the sight of his reflection smirking back at him. With all of his accomplishments hanging handsomely around his neck, JJ reached into the box to grab his most beloved treasure. He tenderly caressed the dildo that he had custom made from a cast of his royal penis. After all, who could satisfy JJ better than JJ? He leaned over and grabbed a bottle of lube from the hotel desk. He had underestimated how many times his own reflection would seduce him during this trip and had unfortunately ran out of his favorite maple flavored lubricant. Thanks to his superior intellect, he was able to buy some inferior local lubricant under the guise of wanting to try anal sex with his devoted fiance. JJ scoffed at the thought of anal sex with his fiance coming anywhere near the amount of pleasure he was about to experience by his own hands.

JJ slowly pulled down his skin-tight jj style boxers that perfectly displayed the large bulge in his pants, not once breaking eye contact with his handsome reflection. The sight of his now naked body combined with the knowledge of what he was about to do to himself made JJ fully erect. Staring at his reflection, he wanted nothing more than to ravish himself and to be ravished by himself. He gave out a breathy moan as he poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. JJ trailed his fingers teasingly over his opening as he licked the head of his dildo. The king slowly pushed a finger inside of himself. Why had god been so cruel to only bless the world with one JJ? The king greedily added a second finger, and quickened his pace. He began to suck on the dildo earnestly before adding a third finger into his increasingly needy asshole. JJ loved being choked by the replica of his thick length. The king took great pride in his deep-throating skills knowing that if he was truly giving himself head, he would have already cum from his advanced skills. JJ gagged on the dildo, eyes watering from the intense skill it took to handle a dick of JJ's caliber. Despite doing this many times, JJ was always astonished by how arousing he looked sucking on the spitting image of his cock. How he longed for a day where cloning was a reality, and he would no longer have to settle for anyone less than a king.

JJ removed the dildo from his mouth with a loud, wet, lewd pop, as he positioned some feather pillows so that he could lean back but still fully indulge in watching his reflection succumb to pleasure. He rubbed the dildo against his eager entrance, slowly pushing it inside. The pleasure of being entered by his own cock almost pushed him over the edge, but JJ bit his lips and resisted the urge to cum. He knew he had the ability to bring himself even greater pleasure. After taking a moment to calm down, JJ slightly quickened the pace pushing and pulling with a practiced hand. The friction of the dildo thrusting inside him caused an intense amount of heat to pool at his abdomen. JJ moaned his own name as he pushed the dildo in deeper, taking his own cock fully into his greedy asshole. He hastened his pace, thrusting the dildo in fast and deep. The salacious sounds of his squelching asshole, and the indecent moans that filled the room only stimulated JJ more.

The pleasure of his own cock repetitively striking his prostate drove him mad. JJ wanted to throw his head back and give himself completely into the intense pleasure, but he was determined not to break eye contact with the beautiful, stormy, dark blue eyes that were lustfully gazing at him. A throaty moan escaped from the king's lips as his trailed his hand lightly over his defined ab muscles. JJ slowly brought his hand upwards toward his nipple, skillfully toying with it in a way that caused several increasingly needy moans to spill forth from JJ's swollen lips. The expert administration of pleasure made JJ's cock twitch lewdly in anticipation, begging its owner for long overdue attention. JJ wrapped his fingers around his dick using the precum dripping from the head as lubricant, and skillfully began pumping. He was soon fucking his ass and jacking himself off in a sinfully perfect rhythm. It only took a couple of thrusts before all the stimulus became too much for JJ to bear any longer. The enticing sight of sweat rolling off his perfectly defined body as he hungrily fucked his own cock pushed him well over the edge. JJ's entire body shuddered and he gave himself completely, breathlessly moaning his own name, to the intense wave of pleasure that devoured him. He rode out his orgasm, not once breaking eye contact with his reflection, all the while imagining himself being filled with his own semen as he gave one last thrust while spilling his seed all over his chest.

JJ sighed and finally allowed himself to break eye contact with his reflection as he slumped back against the pillows. JJ looked up at the ceiling wistfully dreaming of a day where he could truly fuck himself. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before sitting back up to look at himself in the mirror. He knew he didn't have much time alone, and he needed to get himself cleaned up. A king must always look presentable to his subjects after all. He slowly pulled the lube covered dildo out of his sensitive asshole. JJ slightly gasped at the feeling of the lube dripping out of his asshole and down his toned thighs.. The sight itself was lewd enough to make JJ hard again, imagining that it was his own cum dripping down his body was overkill. He knew it was impossible, but he desired to be filled with his own cum and to fill himself with his own cum. JJ's hand absent-mindedly began stroking his rekindled erection.

The sound of his phone's ringtone, The Theme of King J.J., Snapped JJ back to his senses. He reluctantly abandoned his pursuit of pleasure as he went to check his phone. He sighed as he read a text from his mother saying that they had found the perfect dress, and would be back soon. His mother attached a photo of his fiance wearing her newly found wedding dress, and while she looked stunning, she was no king. JJ sighed at the cruelty of the world to make him so perfect that no one could be his equal. However his depression was extremely short lived as he caught a glance of himself in the mirror. Between the sweat rolling down his muscles, lube dripping down his thighs, cum covering his stomach, and his hair erotically messy, JJ was going to need a very cold shower.

 


End file.
